


Let's Run Away

by Psd333



Series: Actually serious stories [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Different Motive, Emotional, Heavy Angst, I wrote this in one night, Implied Relationships, Kaito suffers, Kiyo's a good boy here, M/M, Murder, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Spoilers, poor boy, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “I appreciate that.” The anthropologist rested his head on Kaito's chest. “When we get out of here, let's run away. Or at least go somewhere by ourselves.” He could feel his heart racing in his chest.“Yeah. As long as we stay out of trouble and make it to the end, we'll be okay.” Kaito's arms tightened around Korekiyo.





	Let's Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> So there is some violence in this, but I don't feel like it's bad enough to be considered "graphic". It's more briefly explained.   
> Also I'm sorry if this story is disappointing. I'm not the best angst writer.   
> I will most likely be writing a second chapter which will be Kaito's reaction after everything happens, so I'm excited for that.

_ “Since there hasn't been a new killing too recently, I'm here to deliver a new motive!” Monokuma cheerily yelled out. “And this one is real good, so you'd better listen up!”  _

_ “How would it even be possible to ignore you? You're worse than all of the other degenerates here!” Tenko brought her hands up in a defensive pose. “Hurry up and finish so we can get back to our day!”  _

_ “Alright, alright. No need to be so pushy.” The small bear put his head down slightly. “If you kill someone within the next 48 hours  _ and  _ survive the class trial, you will be allowed to bring one person to graduate with you. So choose wisely before you do it. You don't wanna bring someone you'll regret.”  _

_ “W-what?! This is sick! Disgusting! How could anyone only choose one person to survive?” Tenko shouted. “I know that I won't stoop that low!”  _

_ Korekiyo cut in. “There could be instances where someone would choose someone they are close to. For example, if there is someone you felt strongly about, you may choose to bring them along and survive.” He thought some more. “Or someone could be selfish and not choose anyone.”  _

_ “Either way, this is fucked up.” Miu growled out. “What kind of person would even think about doing that?”  _

_ Tsumugi tilted her head. “You seem like the type, though, Miu.”   _

_ “The fuck did you say?!”  _

_ “Well, I hope to see a new dead body soon! Good luck!” Then, Monokuma bounced off. Everyone was left worried, shocked and confused. _

* * *

 

Korekiyo found himself re-playing Monokuma’s motive through his head as he lay in his dorm. He couldn't sleep as temptation rushed through his veins like wind during a storm. If he murdered someone and got away with it, he and Kaito could escape from this terrible place. 

He nearly got out of bed to put his horrible plan into motion multiple times, but he also knew the risk that came with it. So he lay there silently, fighting the urge to get up and kill another of his classmates. 

A knock on his door snapped him out of his daze. He stood up and unlocked the door, and when he opened it, he came face to face with Kaito. 

“Whatever are you doing here at this hour, Kaito? You are aware that Angie will get on your case.” 

“You know exactly why I'm here.” Kaito's face had a gentle expression. 

“Actually, I have no idea why you are standing at my door at ten o'clock at night.” Korekiyo stepped aside to allow Kaito access to his room. He shut the door before sitting down in bed. 

“Shuichi, Maki and I are gonna be training.” Kaito explained. “So i came to see you before that.” He opened his arms for Korekiyo to lay in. “Since I never really think to come check up on you.” 

“I appreciate that.” The anthropologist rested his head on Kaito's chest. “When we get out of here, let's run away. Or at least go somewhere by ourselves.” He could feel his heart racing in his chest. 

“Yeah. As long as we stay out of trouble and make it to the end, we'll be okay.” Kaito's arms tightened around Korekiyo. 

“Yes..it is simple enough.” Korekiyo felt the temptation rising in his chest again. “By the way, Kaito,” he spoke as if nothing was wrong, “You have training with Maki and Shuichi, correct?” 

Kaito was silent for a few moments. “Oh, yeah.” He sounded disappointed but happy at the same time. “Thanks for reminding me.” 

“It is no trouble to me.” The long haired male sat up and stared into the other's eyes. “I just don't want you missing out on something you are passionate about.” 

“Yeah.” Kaito stood up. “I'll come check up on you after training. I promise.” He ruffled Korekiyo's hair with his hand. 

“I'll be waiting.” 

Korekiyo watched silently as Kaito left his room. His stomach flipped with anxiety as he watched Kaito exit the dormitory. Now was his chance. All he had to do was sneak into the school building, grab the katana from his research lab, stab someone, put the weapon back, and then return to his dorm. In the morning he would act shocked when the body was discovered. 

“Who would be an easy target..” he whispered to himself. He listed off all of his classmates in his head before deciding on Angie Yonaga, the ultimate artist. She wasn't the most liked person in their class, due to her new role of 'student council president’, so not many people would be too angry at him if he was found out. She would also be an easy target compared to the rest of his classmates. 

He began walking towards the school building with a burning feeling of guilt in his chest. He was fully aware that he could turn around and forget the plan, but his desire to leave the school was too strong. 

When he finally made it to his research lab, be grabbed his weapon of choice and quietly snuck down the hallway to Angie's lab. He looked around a few times before finally knocking on the door. 

“Angie? It is Korekiyo. I..” he mentally slapped himself for not preparing a speech, “I need to speak with you.” When there was no reply, he remembered her condition. Only student council members would be answered. “You were right when you said we should make this place a peaceful home. I wish to join your student council.” 

“Oh?” Angie opened the door a crack. “I was not expecting this, Korekiyo! Come in, come in!” She walked back into the room. 

The golden eyed male felt bad for tricking her like this. But at least she would die believing she converted another person to her god. He told himself that as he hid the katana behind his back. “What must I do to join you, and..this Atua you speak of.” 

“Hmm..” Angie turned around to look at him. “First you must devote yourself completely to Atua. You need to put all of your faith into him. He will take away all of your fears.” 

As the blue eyed girl spoke, he removed the weapon from behind his back. Apparently she didn't notice, because she just continued rambling on, her eyes closed.

“Then, you must promise to respect the rest of the stu-” 

“I hope Atua is a forgiving god.” Korekiyo cut her off. 

“He most certainly is! But, why would you suddenly bring that up?” Angie opened her eyes, only to come face to face with the blade. 

“Because I'm going to need forgiveness after tonight.” His hand was shaking. 

“Korekiyo! You have betrayed Atua!” Despite her seemingly calm attitude, she began backing up. “I will be alerting Tenko about this immediately. You will be in a lot of trouble.” 

“I'm so sorry, Angie.” He began taking longer strides. “You may not believe me, but it is the truth.” He raised the weapon. 

“If you are truly sorry, you will stop this!” Instead of fear, there was only disappointment in her voice. 

“I hope you can forgive me.” With that, he slammed the handle down on her forehead, knocking her out instantly. The moment the object struck her was the first time he had seen genuine fear in her blue eyes. 

He stared at her unconscious body and decided that this was the last chance he had to back down. The guilt and anxiety that had been building up finally reached a peak, and without thinking, he stabbed the blade into the back of the artist's neck, closing his eyes as a nauseous feeling took over him. 

* * *

He exited the lab, looking both ways before walking back towards his own. That was when he heard a familiar voice.

“What are  _ you  _ doing here, you degenerate male?” Tenko walked right behind him. “And why do you have a weapon in your hands? I hope you aren't up to anything fishy.” 

“Why would you think that?” He stood with his back turned to her. And then he heard Tenko gasp. 

“Is that..is that blood?” She pointed at the katana. “Please tell me you accidentally stabbed yourself.” 

Korekiyo turned to face her. “It is your best option to keep your mouth shut until after the trial.” He felt his mouth go dry. “Unless you have a death wish, that is.” 

“Y-you wouldn't..” Tenko began backing up, similar to how Angie reacted. But her eyes and voice were fearful. “I can't let you g-get away with this.”

She turned around and began speed-walking towards the stairs. Korekiyo followed her, his long legs allowing him to catch up with her quite quickly. He placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop her from screaming. “Please, do not hold this against me.” He forced her down to the ground and removed his hand from her mouth. 

“Ow! Get off of me!” She screeched when he stepped on her back. 

“This is the only way. I'm sorry it has to end like this.” He drove the weapon down, and felt that nausea return as her screams turned into a choked whine. “I hope you both can forgive me.” 

He stepped back and stared at her lifeless body. This was not his intention. Tenko Chabashira was not supposed to die like this. He felt a burning in his throat the longer he stared. 

He dropped to his knees after staring for a while, and had to pull down his mask when he tasted his own vomit coming up his throat.

* * *

 

The body discovery announcement had woken Korekiyo from his sleep. He debated on staying in bed and pretending that he didn't hear the announcement, but decided that he didn't need to seem more suspicious. He sat up and dressed himself before walking out the door, a bad feeling rushing through his whole body.

* * *

 

“It's not just Angie..” Himiko stood next to Tenko’s body. “It.. It's Tenko too.” Her eyes looked dead inside as she stared at he friend's dead body. 

“Oh, cut out the whining.” Kokichi said. “You only cared about Angie. Tenko was worthless trash to you when she was alive.” 

“That's enough, Kokichi.” Kaito's eyes were closed and his hand was in a fist. “We have to investigate the crime scenes. We could all die from this.”

“R-right. We just have to search.” Shuichi looked around Tenko’s body. “I've already found clues to Tenko’s killer.” 

“Really?” Kaito perked up. “My sidekick is the best, right guys?” He looked around.

“I am pleasantly surprised.” Korekiyo wrapped himself with his arms. “You will definitely have this case solved in no time.” 

“I hope so.” Shuichi said, his tone dead serious, “because whoever did this deserves every second of their execution.” 

Korekiyo felt a chill run through his spine. It didn't go away the entire time they investigated.

* * *

 

“Now, you have been through this so many times that I shouldn't have to explain. Good luck with your trial.” Monokuma said, watching over the students. 

“Gonta wishes it wasn't that way.” The entomologist looked depressed. 

“We all wish it wasn't that way.” Kaito replied, a strangely worried look on his face. “Let's just hope we don't have to deal with it much longer.” 

“Yeah..” Shuichi said. “We can't give up.” 

“Will you three stop being so fuckin’ sappy? I wanna get over with this. It's a waste of my damn time!” She had a nasty look on her face. 

“We know their cause of death, and that they were both killed after ten o'clock.” Shuichi furrowed his brows. “And that's not a lot of evidence. There are only three of us that have solid alibis so far.” 

“Well, if we can narrow the suspect list down even a little,it will help quite a bit.” Maki said. 

“R-right.” Kaito was sweating, and he looked like he was in pain. 

“Are you feeling okay, Kaito?” Tsumugi asked. “You look kinda pale.” She waited for his reply. 

Kaito nodded. “Yeah. I'm just feeling a bit sick. Seeing so many dead bodies is kind of exhausting.” 

“That's true.” The cosplayer said. 

Miu snapped. “Well? Who has an alibi and who doesn't? We're getting impatient, Pooichi.” She crossed her arms. 

“Oh. Sorry.” The detective rubbed his face gently. “Maki, Kaito and I were training from around ten o’clock to eleven o’clock. We were together the entire time, so we couldn't have killed Tenko and Angie.” 

“So that leaves seven of us.” Tsumugi sighed. “Himiko, Kiyo, Kokichi, Kiibo, Gonta, Miu, and myself.” She looked troubled. “That's still a lot of people. Are you sure we can do this?” 

Shuichi nodded. “We just need to find out what everyone else was doing at those times. Then we can narrow it down even more.”

“Where do we start, then?” Miu had a hand on her hip. When no one replied, she spoke. “I was with Kiibo in the computer room. All night. Neither of us left to get food or go to the bathroom. Isn't that right, Kiibo?” 

“Affirmative. I can play the sound recording of the entire night, if you would like.” 

“I don't think we should just waste time like that.” Kaito said. “Right before we started training, I went to go talk to Kiyo about some..uh..manly things.” He scratched the back of his head. “And directly after training, I went to his room and he was sleeping like a baby. So it couldn't have been him.” 

“But how do you know he didn't leave and kill them while you were training?” Kokichi asked. “Kiyo’s a sneaky dude.” 

“I'm pretty sure one of us would have noticed him. Especially with Shuichi and Maki. They're both really observant, so they wouldn't miss something like that.” 

“Is this true, Kiyo?” Maki asked. “Did Kaito visit you last night?” 

“Yes. It was..just after ten at night if I remember correctly. He told me he wanted to check on me for whatever reason, and then left for training.” 

“See? He's-” 

“What time did you fall asleep, then?” Kokichi asked. “If it doesn't add up with Kaito's story, you're screwed.” 

“I would say I dozed off around half past ten.” He hoped that his voice didn't crack. 

“And you didn't wake up any time after that?” Miu asked. 

“I was woken by the body discovery announcement.” 

“..that seems pretty solid..” Shuichi had doubt written all over his face. “Your name isn't completely cleared yet, since no one can prove you were in your room from ten to ten thirty. But you're definitely less suspicious.” 

“O-okay then. We only have four suspects left, then.” Tsumugi said. “How about we start with Himiko? She hasn't talked this whole time.” 

Korekiyo nodded. “I agree,” he felt terrible for pushing the blame onto the magician, but he couldn't stop himself, “that is very suspicious.” 

“Himiko, what were you doing from ten o’clock to eleven o'clock last night?” Shuichi asked. “Were you sleeping? Were you with someone?” 

“You mean..what was I doing while my two best friends were getting murdered?” Himiko's voice was lazy, but there was also genuine sadness mixed in. “Sleeping. Following Angie's rule. I'm not the culprit.” 

Maki asked,“Can anyone confirm this?” She waited for a few moments. Nobody answered. “Himiko, you're going to need a better excuse than that.” 

“Oh..so Kiyo can get away with that excuse, but not me?” Himiko's eyes were tired. “Whatever. If you vote for me, I'll just be reunited with Tenko and Angie anyway.” 

Shuichi looked down. “Himiko, Kiyo only got away with that excuse because Kaito met up with him.” He bit his lip. “And we're not even completely sure he's innocent yet.”

Korekiyo flinched at those words, but tried to remain calm. “Well, if you three didn't see her either, I suppose she is also in the clear, correct?” He tried to make sense, but his brain was currently overworking itself. 

“That's true.” Maki said. “Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing any of you.” She placed a hand over her mouth. “So now I'm even more confused.” 

“She has a point.” Shuichi replied. “So I guess Miu, Kiibo, Kaito, Maki and I only have alibis. Kiyo is still just as suspicious as the others again.” 

“Oh my..will we ever be able to solve this case? Or will we just plainly fail?” 

“I hope we solve it. Our lives are on the line.” Maki added on. “Maybe instead of looking for alibis, we should think about possible motives.” She looked at Shuichi. “Not that we should vote based off of that, but it might give us a good start.” 

“That's a great idea, Maki.” Shuichi smiled.

* * *

 

“So everyone is still a suspect?” Kaito asked. “I mean, of course everyone had a motive. The two of them weren't exactly the most liked people in the class.” He bit his lip. “But there has to be something we’re missing.” 

Shuichi nodded. “Let's list off the things we know one more time.” He took a breath. “The victims are Angie and Tenko. They were both killed between ten o’clock and eleven o'clock. Due to the size and placements of the wounds, we can assume that they were murdered by the same culprit.” He placed a hand on his chin. “There was a bit of vomit next to Tenko’s body, which I assume is the culprit’s.” He looked even more confused now. “It can't be Miu, Kiibo, Kaito, Maki or myself, since we all have solid alibis. Korekiyo, Himiko, Kokichi, Gonta and Tsumugi are all  equally suspicious. They all also could have possible motives. Nothing is adding up.” 

“Is there anything else you can remember? Anything at all?” Tsumugi asked. 

“Gonta thinks he might have noticed something during investigation. But Gonta not think it was important.” The entomologist suddenly said. 

“W-what? Tell us what you noticed!” Miu yelled out. 

“Well, when investigating Tenko's body, Gonta think he see a shoe mark on her back. But Gonta brushed it off as imagination.” 

“What? Can you remember what it looked like?” Shuichi’s tone was intense. 

“It looked big. Not too much smaller than Gonta's feet.” He continued. “But it wasn't Gonta's feet! Gonta doesn't wear shoes.” 

“Why was there a foot mark on her back anyway?” Kokichi asked. “Did someone step on her during the investigation? That would have been hilarious!” 

“Shut up, you little shit!” Kaito snarled. “Gonta, could you tell what type of shoe it was? Like..uh..heels? Or-” 

“No. Looked like flat shoe mark. But Gonta could not really tell. Mark was pretty faded when Gonta saw it. 

Maki leaned forward slightly. “Were you able to see a design?”

“Please tell me you were able to see a design.” Tsumugi said. She gripped onto her skirt. 

“Yes, but Gonta would have to see it again to recognize.” He brought a finger to his mouth. “Sorry if Gonta wasn't helpful.” 

“Gonta, this is the most helpful piece of information all day.” Shuichi began undoing his shoe. “Do you think you could identify it if you saw it?” 

“Probably. Gonta thinks he remembers.” 

“Good. Take mine.” He tossed it to Gonta. “Is this the design you saw?” 

“Hmm..Gonta doesn't think so.” The muscular male handed the shoe back to Shuichi. “Is that all Gonta had to do?” 

“Would it be okay if I showed you everyone else's shoes? It might save everyone here.” 

“If Gonta can help, then Gonta will do it.” 

“Thank you.” Shuichi smiled at him. “And when you see the design, please don't be scared to say it.” 

As the shoes were passed along to Gonta, Korekiyo could feel his anxiety spiking. He hoped that Gonta had forgotten the design, or that the room was somehow too dark for him to see. The thoughts were still flying around his mind when Shuichi called his name. 

“Kiyo. I need your shoe.” 

“Of course.” He handed his boot, which he had removed a few minutes earlier, to Shuichi. He watched with anxious eyes as Gonta looked at the object. 

“U-uhm, Shuichi?” Gonta said. 

Shuichi looked nervous. “What? Is there something wrong?” 

Korekiyo had his hands clenched tightly. ‘ _ Please, Gonta. Say you can't see the design. Please mistaken it for someone else. Kaito and I need-’  _

“This is the design Gonta recognized. Gonta is positive.” 

“Really?” Shuichi's eyes were wide as he turned his head to look at Korekiyo. “Kiyo..did you do this?” 

“I..” He couldn't reply. His voice wouldn't come out even as he tried to speak. “I-” 

“No.” The purple haired astronaut’s voice cut through the near silence. “No, no no, this is all wrong. Kiyo was in his room. We didn't see him walk by. He didn't do it.” 

“But Kaito-” 

“Shuichi, I expected better from you.” Kaito looked like a wreck. “Isn't it obvious? I did it.” 

“What? Kaito, that's impossible.” 

“No it's not.” Kaito growled. “They were killed between ten and eleven. We stopped our training before eleven.” He was shaking as he spoke. “You guys have to believe me.” His eyes looked frantic. “When I went to see Kiyo before training, I took a pair of his shoes to frame him. And I regret that now.”

“I know you're lying, Kaito!” Shuichi yelled back. 

“I'm not lying! I framed him! I stabbed Angie and Tenko! Stop blaming him now that you know the truth!” Kaito slammed his fist on his podium. “Damn it, Shuichi! You're my sidekick. You're supposed to trust me when I say stuff!” 

“I'm not going to believe an obvious lie! Stop trying to protect him, Kaito!” 

“Why do you even think I'm lying? Huh? Can you tell me that? M-maybe if you point out exactly how..how you know..” 

Korekiyo felt his heart sinking when tears began falling out onto Kaito's cheeks. “Why are you-” 

“Kaito, you said that you took Kiyo's shoes before we started training, right?”  

“Yeah. Why? Is that important?” 

“Yes. It's very important.” Shuichi sighed. “Kaito, when you came outside to practice, you were empty-handed.” 

“So? That doesn't mean anything!” Kaito was practically shouting nonsense at this point. “I did it, guys! Monokuma! Tell them! Tell them I did it!” He glared hard at the bear when he got no answer. “He's innocent! Are you going to let an innocent man be accused like this? Well, I won't let that happen! You can accuse me all you want, but not Kiyo!” 

“I can't do that.” Monokuma simply said. “I can only reveal it after the votes have been casted.” 

“Kaito. You're not listening to me.” Shuichi looked him in the eye. “If you really took Kiyo's shoes like you claim you did, you would have either been wearing them during training, or carrying them with you.” 

“And!?” Kaito was wiping at his tears as he spoke. “You don't have any proof that I wasn't wearing them!” 

“Kaito, I saw your feet!” Shuichi tried to reason with the other. 

“So what!? Just because you saw it-” 

“You were wearing those idiotic slippers.” Maki's voice suddenly joined the conversation. 

“Wha-” 

“So give it up. We know you're trying to cover for him. I don't exactly know why, but you are.” She gave him a certain look. “Calm yourself down.” 

“But I..” Kaito placed a hand over his eyes. “Damn it!” 

Korekiyo spoke.“Kaito, I didn't need you to do that. I plan to take full responsibility for my actions.” He breathed out. “The conclusion that you've made..it is correct, Shuichi.” The anthropologist looked down. 

“But..” Kaito's voice was raspy. “Why? Why are you fessing up to it?” He made a strangled sound. “Why didn't you fight for your life, Kiyo?!” 

“Because you can only lie so much until your words don't add up.” He brushed a strand of hair out of his face. “And there is too much evidence that proves I am guilty. So please, stop doing this. You'll make yourself sick.” 

“But, I can't just watch you  _ die,  _ Korekiyo.” He wasn't even trying to control his eyes from watering anymore. “What about the promise we made?” 

“Okay, enough of this sappy, lovey dovey stuff. It's voting time!” Monokuma cheerfully exclaimed. “Remember. If you chose correctly, only the culprit will be punished. But if you chose  _ incorrectly,  _ well, you already know.” 

Everyone voted, and Monokuma revealed who the culprit was. Korekiyo Shinguji was guilty. Kaito was in a state of shock. Monokuma looked pleased. 

“Congratulations! You have voted correctly yet again!” The black and white bear stated. “Now hurry up and get to the final goodbyes and stuff. I want to see this punishment.” 

“No! Please don't do this!” Kaito was looking around the room. “Kiyo, you can escape-” 

“Kirumi already tried. It would be useless.” Korekiyo’s voice was hardly different from how it usually was. 

“But I can't just let this happen! I'll never be able to forgive myself!” Kaito covered his face with a hand. “And how are you so calm? You're about to die. Haven't you seen what the other two went through during their executions?” 

“Yes. But I fully deserve this punishment.” He tilted his head down. “I was selfish, and I let it take control of my actions.” 

“But everyone makes mistakes! We shouldn't be forced to kill each other and then be killed by a robotic bear!” He couldn't control himself as his voice became louder. 

“But most mistakes are not killing your classmates. I deserv-” 

“I know! You already said that! And it's not fair!” He walked forward and wrapped his arms around the taller male. “Please. Don't leave me alone, Kiyo.” He pulled him almost completely against himself. “I don't know what I'll do, and I don't want to have to think about it.”  

“I know. But it must be done.” 

“But it's not fair!” Kaito held him tighter. “Death isn't fair! Nobody should have died in the first place!” 

“Being punished for your actions is normal. Especially for murder.” Korekiyo began rubbing small circles on Kaito's shoulder. “I trust that you will grow stronger from this. And when I see you again in our next life, we will do what we planned.” He used his other hand to lift Kaito's face.  

“But I don't wanna wait.” Kaito couldn't take his eyes off of Korekiyo's. “I don't think I  _ can.”  _

“Hush. Like I said before, this will only make you sick. I do not want to see you worse off than you are now.” A few moments of silence passed before Monokuma rudely interrupted. 

“Okay! Your time is up! It's time for the punishment!” 

“No!” Kaito yelled back. “Not yet. Just let me actually say goodbye. Just a few more minutes.” 

“Tsk. Fine. But make it quick.” 

“Why did you do it, Kiyo?” Kaito shook his head slightly. “Can you at least answer that?” 

Kaito listened as Korekiyo told him his reasoning, an exactly what happened. He felt another burst of sadness welling up inside him. 

“But if we just waited, we could have gotten out together.” Kaito rested his head on Korekiyo's shoulder. “That would have been a lot better than this, you know.” 

“Yes, I see that now. But it's too late to fix that… I just hope that you will be able to forgive me.” 

“You know I already did.” Kaito slid his fingers into the other male's long hair. “I could never think any different of you.” 

“Alright! Can we get on with this now? This is boring!” Monokuma butted into their conversation again. 

“I suppose I am prepared.” He looked at Monokuma and then back at Kaito. “But..are you?” 

“I guess..” Kaito backed away slightly, wiping at his tear stained cheeks. 

“I'm glad you finally understand.” Korekiyo began slowly walking towards Monokuma. “And Kaito?” Korekiyo waited until Kaito nodded slightly. “When we meet in our next life..” he removed his mask to show a small, sad smile, “let’s run away. Just like we promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> There were so many times where I wrote "korekiyo smiled" only to remember his mask- 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
